


Astronauts [HIATUS]

by Taiyokei



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Some Fluff and Angst, may consider "thoughts" please don't be so offended ):, vocaloid x kpop XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiyokei/pseuds/Taiyokei
Summary: Now I close my eyes, my earsAnd start to walk forwardI can’t hear your voice,and can’t see your smiles,but it’s fine.





	1. Down To Earth

**Author's Note:**

> >>This is based on a song called "Astronauts" by PowaPowaP<<  
> >>This is also on Wattpad(under astronomicaldrops) and AFF(under Yuuki-sama) so I'm the same person writing this.  
> >>Updates are random  
> >>mainly focuses on MiChaeng  
> >>ships may or may not change in the story, but will certainely end up with the ships mentioned in the description.

**_Chaeyoung's POV_ **

_I can't do this anymore_

I whispered that to myself, it seems weird that I've been stuck on this rock for so long that I forgot how to live essentially. I don't know what I'm doing now, but it seems like it's been a loop so far.

_"Chaeyoung!"_  I snap myself out of my conscience and looked back, only to see Jihyo, the leader of our group. She comes up to me and pats me on the back. I stare at her in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, blankly.

"You were gone for like...5 classes. That's skipping classes and the teachers are even finding you, but I just told them that I would find you instead, so it's easier for you not to throw a tantrum" Jihyo stuck out her tongue.

I wanted to laugh, but I held it in to keep my aura. "Wow, that's....smart of you."

"That's what happens when you're friends with seven other people who are a total mess." She sighed but grinned. "Our friends are waiting for you! Don't worry, I won't get you into detention. I'll talk it out with the teachers." She winked and gestured me to stand up. I nodded and headed out for the cafeteria.

Something tells me that "something" is right.

**_Mina's POV_ **

_I wonder where that cub went_

I thought that to myself. She's been very "Down To Earth" lately, not daydreaming, not being unrealistic, she's suddenly lost her energy and I don't know why. The vibe around her changed, and I was not comfortable with that. Chaeyoung wasn't..how do I say this

Herself.

Speaking of which, I saw her heading to our table. Chaeyoung looks dreadful, like something sucked the soul out of her body. I frowned, but I tried not to make it obvious.

I pointed to a free seat next to me as we made eye-contact, she quickly looked away from me as she began to sit down. I offered her a gummy smile.

"Are you alright?" I said as I smiled at her, she didn't reply to me immediately, but she gave back a weak one. "I'm fine. Just a bit off lately...I think I haven't been getting enough sleep!" She awkwardly laughed off the tension away.

"So..uh" Sana broke the silence between all of us, "What are we doing for tomorrow? Isn't it a holiday?" Sana smiled as she took out a planner and opened it. "See look! It's a whole day free tomorrow, and it's Friday! So it's a long weekend!"She smiled, holding on to Dahyun's hand.

I noticed Chaeyoung beamed up a bit, rather glancing at the planner. Her eyes were darting in every direction I could think possible.

I pushed her a little bit to get her attention, "Hey, are you there?" 

Chaeyoung snapped back quickly into reality as she tilted her head, "Yeah..I am. What's up?" She seems to dodge the fact that she was looking off to somewhere else. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She just stared at me

"Yes, I'm fine. I just..uh...I need to go somewhere." 

"Chaeyoung-ah, you can't leave just yet! You just came here." Jeongyeon seemingly tried to make the atmosphere feel lighter. "C'mon, No-Jam Bros time at the table, remember?" 

Chaeyoung forced a smile.

 "Okay, I'll stay for a bit longer." It felt like the saddest smile she could pull off in awhile.

Jihyo came back, somehow in relief. "Chaeyoung--, you aren't getting detention today! I managed to conceive the teachers by telling them you had an emergency to deal with! Isn't that great?" A slight smile appeared on Chaeyoung's face, "Thank you, I guess?" She gave a sheepish smile to Jihyo, which she just nodded at. "Okay, classes are going to start again, but..has anyone seen Nayeon, Momo and Tzuyu?"

"I think Nayeon is teaching them dumb shit again" Jeongyeon chuckled, Jihyo rolled her eyes. "I wonder where she got those information from..." she glared at Jeongyeon and Jeongyeon just laughed. "She learns the best from her hubby~"

I ignored their conversation and focused only on Chaeyoung, who also seemed to be ignoring the noise coming from the others. "I know Tzuyu won't listen, that girl is savage enough to roast Nayeon and Momo!" Dahyun added.

"Tzuyu is a savage in general."

"True."

The bell rang and everybody stood up. Chaeyoung and I are in the same class. Usually, she's the one who walks up to me when we line up, but this time it was me going up to her.

"See you later at class losers!!" Jeongyeon shouted from the other line and teased the others.

When we arrived in the classroom, the atmosphere felt a bit sadder than usual, there's no one talking, there's no one being noisy, there's no one being a total pain in the ass.

I guess because it's a substitute teacher.

Everyone was bored out of their minds, but Sana and Dahyun are just passing notes to each other while Momo was sleeping like there's nothing important. I took a glance at Chaeyoung who was sitting in front of me, I peeked a little bit to see her drawings, it was some kind of food.

'Would you have felt happy if I had eaten up curry and rice for supper today?'

What does that mean? Is she talking about someone that I don't know about? Something is definitely going on in this girl's mind, and I'm going to find out what it is. 

 


	2. Into Orbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sudden confession?

**_Mina's POV_ **

I accidentally almost fell asleep in Math class today. I've been sleep deprived due to our thesis in our other class and Momo hasn't done shit. I've done almost half of it and she hasn't even done a single part of our research, nonetheless she has the audacity to take a nap in class and not me. 

A ball of paper seemed to hit my head.

"What the....?" I opened the paper ball and it told me to look at my right side..

"Right..?" when I looked there, it told me to look back. "Back..?"

Then left. "Huh..what is this..?" Front.

"Front..then...look up?" I looked up to see a middle finger pointed right at me.

This son of a bitch.

It was Jackson.

He stuck out his tongue playfully as I glance at him. "Bitch" I murmured out of my mouth.

I focused back on the lesson being taught to us, I felt like the lesson was going on forever until the bell rang.

My droopy eyelids slowly rose from exhaustion; I yawned and stretched out my arms.

I looked to my side to see a sleeping Chaeyoung , somehow not awoken by the bell's loud ringing.

"mmmnnhhh" was the thing she mumbled out of her mouth. I shook her a bit to wake her up. "Chaeyoungie---It's time to get up...class is over?"

She rolled her shoulders and slapped my hand away. "..mmmnnnh....five more minutes mom...." 

I can't believe this girl is my best friend.

I cleared my throat and began to speak softly into her ear; "Little cub...classes are done for the day." Chaeyoung's eyes shot open to see that I was standing right in front of her face. "M-Mina!"

She stood up from her seat only to realize she drooled all over her sketchbook. "I can't believe I drooled again." She huffed in disappointment. It seemed to be on the page where I saw her wrote that particular line.

"I have to talk to you about something later Chae..."

"Huh? About what?"

"Ah...something. I'll tell you over text, be online okay?"

She stared at me.

"I don't wanna go online." Chaeyoung frowned, her eyes started to reflect anguish and sorrow all of a sudden.

"Why?" I questioned, are eyes locked onto one another. "Private." She said while sticking her tongue out. "If you really want to make me come online, can you convince me?"

"What kind of convince?"

"Bring me into your orbit." I was bewildered by her saying, what does she mean by this?

I replied; "Orbit?"

"Yes. Orbit." Chaeyoung proceeded to whisper to me something, "Have you been glancing over my sketchbook?" I started to sweat, my voice shaked. "Ah..no."

"If so..do you know about that drawing, that I drew of you and I?" She started to smile again, which comforted me.

"Eh? You drew us?"

"Aiisshh...do you even get it?"

"....No...."

Chaeyoung facepalmed but laughed. "I have a crush on you, didn't you know that?"

I got shocked all of a sudden, "Eh?! Why didn't you tell me?" She was staring at me, deep into my soul. "Because we're best friends and that's kinda weird for us right?"

"Uhm..because we're girls?"  
"Exactly."

I knew she was trying to change the subject from awhile ago, but I let it slide because of this sudden confession. "So what, are we girlfriends now?" I chuckled. "You didn't even ask me out."

"UGH. Fine...Will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled, "Of course." I embraced her, somehow...this wasn't the aura I was expecting. The aura around her seemed dark still, not because she's evil or something...it's because something is going on in her head.

It's like I was her escape through reality?

Something like that.

"Okay! You have convinced me to come online! See you later penguin~!" She hopped off happily out of the classroom.

I was confused as I was standing alone, in the classroom.

I'm going to find out sooner or later of what she meant.

**_Chaeyoung's POV_ **

Fuck. She almost got me.

I took a breather when I got off the last train to my place. Slowly, I entered my apartment and opened the lights.

"Finally, home..." I slouched on my couch, opening my phone. I got a message from Mina.

'Hey, you said you'd come online.'

I groaned, I regret doing this, even though I did have feelings for her...I did it at the wrong time. I know what she wants to find out about.

Quickly, I opened the chat;

_PeguinMinari: Hey Chae!!_

_LittleSmolCub: Hey_

_PenguinMinari: why the one-word reply lol_

She caught me, I think

_LittleSmolCub: uhh..._

_LittleSmolCub: nothing_

_PenguinMinari: is there something you want to tell me besides awhile ago? You changed topic all of a sudden._

I started to choke on her words; she must've seen something else in the sketchbook.

_PenguinMinari: what do you mean by those words? Have you been listening to some angsty song again?_

_PenguinMinari: hey stop seenzoning me!!!_

_LittleSmolCub: sorry I was cooking_

_PenguinMinari: you don't cook._

_LittleSmolCub: cooking cup noodles_

_PenguinMinari: that's not cooking_

_LittleSmolCub: it is_

_PenguinMinari: stop trying to change the topic_

_LittleSmolCub: I'm not_

_PenguinMinari: okay, if you say so_

_PenguinMinari: back to what I was saying,_

_PenguinMinari: what was that in your sketchbook?_

To be honest, I haven't been eating healthy lately at all, cup noodles are starting to become my thing. I didn't eat full meals, like curry and rice.

This thing may sound shallow..but..It seems a bit deeper than you think.

Somehow, I didn't want to lose something close to me, but that thing was lost. I've lost someone through the course of the school year. It was tough, but somehow I couldn't get over it. Mina's my best friend but I couldn't tell her these things because It seemed like I was a coward.

_PenguinMinari: hello??_

_PenguinMinari: ding ding???_

_PenguinMinari: tick tock??_

_PenguinMinari: vroom vroom motherfucker_

_LittleSmolCub: what the fuck_

_PenguinMinari: sorry_

_PenguinMinari: you weren't replying_

_LittleSmolCub: listen, this convo I'm about to talk about will stay between us_

_LittleSmolCub: arraseo?_

_PenguinMinari: ne_

_LittleSmolCub: I'm kinda sad about something_

_PenguinMinari: about?_

_LittleSmolCub: ..about..._

_LittleSmolCub: do you know that girl who I used to hangout a lot with?_

_PenguinMinari: yeah. I know what you're talking about now_

_LittleSmolCub: ....you know?_

_PenguinMinari: she went up to the heavens just a few weeks ago, right?_

_PenguinMinari: I know that, and I can see through you, you know._

_PenguinMinari: We've been best friends for like...4 years. I know that's a bit of a short time, but It's long enough for me to point things out about you_

_PenguinMinari: so take it easy_

_PenguinMinari: I don't want you to be an astronaut so soon._

_PenguinMinari: Sorry Chaeyoung_

_PenguinMinari: I didn't mean to be so serious all of a sudden._

_LittleSmolCub: that's okay_

_PenguinMinari: sorry_

_LittleSmolCub: stop saying sorry lol_

_PenguinMinari: ...._

_PenguinMinari: sorry_

_LittleSmolCub: sigh_

_LittleSmolCub: it's getting late._

_LittleSmolCub: you're mine now okay_

_PenguinMinari: eh?_

_PenguinMinari: well..._

_LittleSmolCub: you said yes : >_

_PenguinMinari: yeah..but_

_LittleSmolCub: no buts uwu_

_PenguinMinari: uwu_

Everything got so relieving so quickly.

My chest got lighter all of the sudden.

Ah, this chapter is so confusing...why am I like this? It'll probably get back to me for sure. I'll just make sure this time Jihyo won't spy on me or something.

Somehow, this girl entered my orbit, she's starting to circle around me and that she's going to find out things someday.

I'll be an astronaut Mina, just you wait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >There are fourth-wall breaks as to seemingly the "character" pokes fun at the reader or speaks to the reader.


	3. Parallax Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>it seems as if someone knows your existence...<<

**_Chaeyoung’s POV_ **

Shifting my view point for today, I lied about last time.

I wasn’t really sad about that, I was sad about something else.

But that’s for another time.

‘Cubby…are you awake?’ I turned over to my phone to text back.

_LittleSmolCub: yeah I am_

_PenguinMinari: There’s no school today_

_LittleSmolCub: I know_

_PenguinMinari: didn’t Sana say that we’re gonna all hang out together?_

_LittleSmolCub: yeah_

_PenguinMinari: are you coming?_

I didn’t want to go out today because of I unwillingly don’t want to get out of bed.

_PenguinMinari: well if you don’t want to..then you can’t_

_PenguinMinari: I’m asking if you’re coming since I am coming along too_

_LittleSmolCub: hmm_

_LittleSmolCub: fine I will_

_PenguinMinari: yay!!!_

_LittleSmolCub: anything for you_

_PenguinMinari: aww how cheesy of you_

_LittleSmolCub: hahah fuck you :P_

_PenguinMinari: :P_

You know the feeling of emptiness inside you once you have a really happy moment? That’s what I felt like right now.

Actually, like what I said, I lied about what I told to Mina, it wasn’t really about that girl. It was just me running away from my own anxiety and depression caused by traumatic shit that happened in the past. I don’t know why I can’t let go of that, but somehow I couldn’t move on.

Enough of that shit. I’m tired about talking about my thoughts, let’s just go back to being happy

‘Happy’ per say.

‘Chaenyoung-ie…are you coming~?’ I forgot that I was in a group chat with these people.

_EmpressChaeng: yes I will_

_Snakelord2000: yaaay_

_ThiccTofu: She’s gonna be too short for the rides lol_

_EmpressChaeng: !!! I’M NOT THAT SHORT!_

_God: yes you are_

_EmpressChaeng: you were like that when we were going to ride the disco pang_

_God: I was?_

_EmpressChaeng: -.-_

_God: well you are short…_

_Yoda: yea_

_EmpressChaeng: I’m older than you_

_Yoda: so what_

_Jokbal69: oof_

_EmpressChaeng: did you change your username again Momo_

_Jokbal69: maybe_

_EmpressChaeng: It fits you_

_NoJamz: should I post SNOW-fied selfie of Nayeon_

_EmpressChaeng: she’ll call you for sure_

_Squirtle: bitch what_

_NoJamz: ooF nvm_

_EmpressChaeng: where’s Mina?_

_Snakelord2000: she was just online like 5 minutes ago_

_Waddle: I’m still here_

_Snakelord2000: were you lurking?_

_Waddle: probably._

_God: that’s kinda creepy_

_Waddle: let’s consider the fact your username is God. Your views are more omnified._

_NoJamz: Mina’s humor is edgy today_

_Waddle: thanks_

_Waddle: what time is the thing btw_

_Snakelord2000: around 9:00 AM!!!!_

_Waddle: …that’s pretty early._

_Snakelord2000: well you don’t want a lot of people do you? You usually hate crowds_

_Waddle: well…I guess._

_Snakelord2000: great!! See you all there at 9!!_

Jeez, that was too early to go to an amusement park for my taste..nonetheless…the crowds are usually big there if there’s a holiday or something.

‘Chae…can you pick me up?’

_LittleSmolCub: why_

_PenguinMinari: because…_

_PenguinMinari: I wanna ride you_

_LittleSmolCub: ?!_

_PenguinMinari: I MEAN *RIDE WITH YOU_

_LittleSmolCub: ….._

_PenguinMinari: sorry uwu_

_LittleSmolCub: that’s…okay._

Jesus I swear all the UwU’s jumped out of my soul today. Now I have to do things like pick up Mina from her house and be presentable or something.

I just wore my oversized shirt with a pair of ripped jeans and wore a snapback. I feel good.

I checked my watch to see what time it was. _7:00…it takes about an hour to get to the park..and about 15 minutes to Mina’s place. That’s fine!_

I remember my parents giving me this expensive car on my 18th birthday and I try not to break it whenever I go out with my friends on a late night out and having to drive them all home when they’re drunk.

Off we go!

- _15 minutes later_ -

_LittleSmolCub: Mina_

_LittleSmolCub: Mina..?_

_LittleSmolCub: I’m here at your house._

_LittleSmolCub: mina_

I waited impatiently as she wasn’t answering my calls nor replying to my texts. I decided to go down from the car and walk to her front door.

“Wow…this house hasn’t changed a bit.” I stated, it looked pretty much roughly the same from 10 years ago, just had a paint job.

I knocked on the door.

“Knock Knock.”

No answer

“Hello? Is anybody home?” I reached out for the door knob to see it was unlocked. I hesitated but I figured to just open the door and see a sleeping penguin on the couch.

“Sigh…how could you sleep in such an uncomfortable position?” Many would find her position ‘un-lady like’ and started to shake her a bit.

“Minari…wake up…” She opened her eyes a bit and spoke out; “Mmmm..Chaengie..~?” Her raspy voice was hot

I mean

It wasn’t good that she slept in this hour, I guess she stayed up all night excited or something.

“A-ah…” Mina rose up from the couch, rubbing her eyes. “I got too excited last night…I couldn’t sleep.”

See? What did I tell you.

I tried to hold in my laughter. “I wasn’t wrong about my prediction after all!”

“E-eh?!” Her face turned red and flustered a bit. “T-this is embarrassing…”

What a cutie.

**_Mina’s POV_ **

I can’t believe she knew about that…!

“Chaeyoung-ah--please forget about this!!!” I pleaded. Her face shown an obvious snicker. “I will.”

“Or will I?” She laughed as she ran out of the door. “Chaeyounnngg!!!” I dashed to her car and somehow she tricked me unto entering the vehicle.

“Ha, gotcha out of your comfort zone.” It’s not my first time seeing Chaeyoung this way, she always made a gimmick to get me out of the zone I’m in.

I didn’t want to go out in the first place if Chaeyoung wasn’t coming along or else I would be as silent as hell during the hangout.

“So, what made your mind to join?”

“Uhm…you?”

“Me?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure this isn’t some kind of illusion?” I was shocked at the sentence she just said. “W-what do you mean this is some kind of illusion? You’re real right?”

“What if I wasn’t?”

I pinched her.

“OW!” She gripped on the wheel and swerved a bit, almost causing a crash. “Mina you didn’t have to do that!!!”

“I’m sorry--!! I…I just..” I held my head down a bit in disappointment, Chaeyoung squished my cheek a little. “Hey!! Don’t be sad about that! I was just kidding…I’m a No Jam remember?” Her smile vanished the emotions I felt that moment and it replaced it with joy.

“Yeah…thanks for clarifying that.” She looked at the time and then back at me. “Well, you can sleep for awhile since it’ll take about 40 minutes to get there. Sleep tight.”

I wonder, if she’s just putting on some trick on me?


	4. Satellite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's up? Cat got your tongue?

_I kind of hate you. Revolving around her as much as possible. Studying her in every way, always her group mate, always her seatmate, always…beside her whenever I’m there._

**_Mina’s POV_ **

_Don’t think like that._

I woke up in a cold sweat; I was shaken up from the seat.

“Mina, are you alright?” Chaeyoung looked at me, “H-huh..?” My head ached as I slowly rose up, removing my seatbelt.

“You were like…all shaky and freaky and all that kind of stuff. It was scary!” She exclaimed. “Was about to call an ambulance if you didn’t wake up from that shit.” A worried sound in her voice echoed in my ear. “Uh...nah...it’s just a bad dream that’s all!” I smiled as I fixed my hair but my heart was beating unevenly.

_What was that supposed to mean…?_ I thought to myself. That statement in my dream seemed like a hint of something that was going to happen or as if someone spoke to me in my dream.

“Mina?” Chaeyoung began to wave her hand in front of my face. “We’re here already, get up!” She pushed me a bit and I winced. “Ouch!! That hurts!!” I said as I rubbed my arm, “Don’t bully the penguin!”

Chaeyoung just burst out in laughter as our eyes made contact. “Oh Minari! You’re cute when you’re all like that!” She chuckled and pulled me out of the car. “Come on! They’re waiting for us!”

Once we reached the entrance, we saw the rest of our friends waiting for us. Sana headed up to Chaeyoung and seemed to be a bit down. “Why did you guys take so long???”

In a questioning way she replied; “Mina seemed to have a hard time to get up so I kinda just let her be? She was sleeping so peacefully too so I didn’t want to wake her up.” She said as her dimples started to show because of her smile.

Obviously, she’s lying. That dream was weird and she already said that I was all weird and stuff when I was asleep, so why the lie?

“Oh well…I can’t blame you for that” Sana walked us to the rest of the group and everyone seemed to have a couple.

…Except Momo.

“Hi Mitang~!” Her blonde hair just flew gracefully with the wind and with her movement and I was mesmerized.

Wait I shouldn’t be thinking that.

“H-hey Momo…what’s up?”

“Can I go with you guys? I mean...everyone here is in a relationship except for the three of us right?” Her pearly smile made my heart flutter and my stomach have butterflies.

No Mina! You’re with Chaeyoung!

But I can’t lie whenever I keep seeing her…it feels like a blessing…even though she’s lazy as hell.

I caught Chaeyoung glaring at Momo. Momo seems not to even feel her glance nor the air around us is getting thick.

“Uhm…let’s just go in shall we?” Both nod at my words and proceeded into the gate.

This is going to be one long day.

**_Chaeyoung’s POV_ **

_I know you like Mina. You just don’t want to confess it. But it’s too late. She’s mine now._

“Chaeyoung!” Jeongyeon shouted in my ear and I jolted up from my seat. “You’re daydreaming again, are you alright?”

“Oh yeah…I am.” I kept staring at Momo and Mina chatting it up at a hotdog stand. We’re close to them so I can hear their conversation.

“You like Heinz Ketchup right?” Momo asked while slithering her hand on Mina’s waist. Mina showed Momo her gummy smile. “Yeah! It’s my favorite!”

Their smiles and laughs made me quite envious, but I shrugged it off. Unlucky of me though is that Jeongyeon noticed my glances and stares.

“You do know that everyone knows you guys are in a relationship right?” She scoots closer to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder and whispering, “Momo’s jealous!”

I’m jealous too.

“Chaeyoung! Stop daydreaming!” She slapped my face into a red bun. “OW THAT HURTS!” I rubbed my cheek so it could stop hurting. “You know you should like…tell Momo to fuck off?”

“I can’t just do that! Also she is our friend for Christ’s sake!”

Jeongyeon thought long and hard about it. “Yeah you’re right, but this is bothering you…correct?”. I shrug at her statement. “Kinda.”

“Chaengie, you got this! Fighting!” Jeongyeon proceeded to pat my back as she saw Nayeon walk up to us and greet us.

“Heya Chaeyoung!” Nayeon greeted me with a warm smile and I gave one back, but it wasn’t as warm as you’d thought. “We’re gonna ride that rollercoaster over there! Wanna ride with us? The whole group is going? If…Mina and Momo are brave enough!”

That’s when an idea popped up in my mind.

I stood up and said; “Hold onto that thought.” I walk up to Mina and Momo who were happily eating hotdogs on the side. I hate that I had to envy over this.

“Cub!” Mina’s gummy smile showed up once again and she put her arm around my waist. “Are you done staring into space?”   


“Yeah!! Wait Mina, before you say anything--! I want to ask you something!”

“What is it?”

I held onto her hand and squeezed it tightly. “Ride that rollercoaster with me.”

Her eyes widened and her expression changed like the world was going to end today. “What? THAT THING?” Her body started to shake and shiver as her thoughts ran down through her mind. “I can’t ride that!”

Momo bumped in to our conversation. “I’ll stay with you down here if you want!”

I growled but I did it softly so they couldn’t hear it, “No, I insist. Mina, please ride with me!”

She was stuck between choosing me and Momo and she started darting her eyes onto both of us every second.

“I think I’ll go with Chaeyoung-ah!” She hooked me and crashed my body against hers. “As long as Chaeyoung’s here, I’m all good!” Momo’s expression changed a bit, as if she had failed her quest.

_Gotcha._

I pulled Mina alongside me as we walk to the area.

Hey, just to keep it between you and I…

I don’t hate Momo, rather I dislike.

Hate is a strong word ain’t it?

Thoughts seemingly block off my mind as I chat with someone inside my head.

“Chaeyoung I’m scared..” Mina hugged my arm and I playfully poke her nose. “You’ll be fine! Just cling on!”

That was the start of things going downhill.

_You damned satellite._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
